narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata and Hanabi's Mother
Byakugan? Does she even have the Byakugan? Her eyes are closed in the picture Shock Dragoon Jun-24-10 12:00pm *Thank you Shock Dragoon Jun-24-10 12:15pm : It seems as though they were careful about that point. Her eyes were closed Cerez365 (talk) 16:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- NejiHyuga900 - I don't think that Hinata's mother have blind eyes like the other Hyuga. If she did, she would have been a relative or a sibling to Hiashi. --"I am the Thunder Dragon!" 17:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) People stop thinking Hinata's and Hanabi's mother is Hyuga...If she would be Hyuga than Hinata and Hanabi would be ill and having problems...Both of them are normal...Also it is pervert thinking Neji and Hinata can be boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean c'mon they are cousins...Only cousins six generation from their same ancestor can marry and even that is not for sure without problems for children... :People have married into their families without problems, it's perverse to you but normal to others. This is why they tend to look for distant relatives. Essentially Hashirama did the same with Mito and their generations are fine.--Cerez365™ 11:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Most of children from mariages of relatives are born sick and ill with big problems both physically and mentally, so if anybody of you think it is normal marying relatives even distance, do it so, and than see what will happen... I can see Hinata doesn't have physical problems, she is quite normal girl and both her mental condicion is normal... Also all Hyugas beside Hinata have dark brown hair, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Hisashi, Ko, Hyuga elder, so her mother was not Hyuga because Hinata looks more on her mother, and Neji and Hanabi looks more on Hiashi and Hizashi...But I gues now somebody will come and say something very smart... (talk) 18:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, inbreeding causes such a slight increase in the risk of genetic increases that it only becomes noticeable after generations of institutional inbreeding between very close relatives. Unless the Hyūga have been marrying their siblings for a generation or eight, a cousin marriage poses only a negligible risk. In fact, in most of the world (including Japan), marriages between first cousins isn't even considered incest. :So marrying someone from your own family, would not just be accepted, risk-free, and quite normal, but considering the Hyūga's kekkei genkai, it would also be almost expected. There are plenty of Hyūga with differently coloured hair, so that argument is moot as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay I see here that you all just are dying that Hinata and Hanabi's mother be a Hyuga, just because Mito, who is not secondary, not third party caracter but a quarter party caracter(that means she was only creted so Naruto can conect with First Hokage, but is not even important for story), was Hashirama 's wife and cousin, now everybody in manga should marry their cousins...But since I can't reach anybody with my arguments whats the heck...Lets just wait and see who Hinata mother really is, because if Kishimoto could create abouth A and Bee chapter of past, why not abouth Hinata's mother... Also kekkei genikai doesn't solve all lifes problems (talk) 17:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't care less who their mum is, nor do I think we'll ever actually get to see her in the manga. Also, Mito and Hashirama weren't cousins. Their clans were remotely related, which basically means that Mito and Hashirama were about as closely related as Queen Elizabeth II and Barack Obama. :Your only arguments so far were that marriages between close relatives always lead to children with birth defects, which simply isn't true in any way, and that relatives marrying is perverse, which is a matter of opinion and in the case of cousins, not an opinion shared by most of the world. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Article name Is this correctly written? Should it be Hinata's and Hanabi's mother? Or why just don't say Hiashi's wife?--Donatelo (talk) 17:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's correct. If two people own one object together, the possessive 's is placed after the name of the second person. :"Hinata and Hanabi's mother" versus "Hinata's and Neji's fathers." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Blood type I was looking over at the blood types of the clan members, and taking them in consideration, her blood type can be given as A. Hiashi and Hizashi are identical twins, and are type B. Neji is O, so it means Hizashi has a recessive gene, and by consequence, Hiashi also has it, but Hinata and Hanabi are type A, meaning Hiashi passed on the recessive gene, so they must have gotten the dominant A gene from their mother. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Forget what I said, she could be either A or AB. Omnibender - Talk - 01:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't it be inferred that the mother is deceased? Hinata used the term "was" as in past tense when describing how kind her mother was. - Illuminate Void 17:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) From anime we can't be sure anything only trow manga...When Jiraya spoke of Tsunades childhood as grandaughter of First Hokage there was and image of old women holding Tsunade...Now some people mabe tought that that is what is Mito, and there is no resemblence beatwen them...Also bloodtypes and jutsus are not so important they just bring story interesting...Only time bloodtype was mentioned ina manga as I remembre is when Orochimaru asked Kabuto what blood type is due to belive in Japan that diferen bloodtypes have diferent personalities...It's question for them like zodiac to Western culture...